Into the Dark
by Insane Melody
Summary: A new darkness is arriving. The Organization have appeared to fight and to train the one who's Darkness shall bring upon the new light.


Disclaimer : I don't own KH and NAruto.

* * *

"Cursed….Keyblade…"

Pain was all that Xemna felt as his body slowly disappeared into nothingness. _"This is it…The end for a nobody. Dissapearing into nothingness. Why does this feel…good? As if…a weight has been lifted off my chest." _He slowly disappeared, particle by particle and soon…he was gone.

Xemnas gasped as he opened his eyes. Where was he? Is this truly nothing? He was in darkness, yes but what are those chairs in front of him? He slowly walked forward, his laser blades appearing. He was only a few metres apart from it when a light shone down on him. In an instant, several figures appeared in the chairs. The one in the middle which was sitting on a throne, had pure white hair and a small goatee which was a platinum blonde colour. His clothes, however, were a similar copy of the Organizations' cloaks.

Xemnas' blades slowly disappeared as he eyed the group and noticed there were twelve members…He narrowed his eyes as what seemed to be the Leader stood up.

"Well, well, well, looks like you lost fighting the Keybearer?"

Xemnas growled menacingly before replying. "Yes. I lost to the Keybearer.How is it any business of yours?"

"You see, we are the creators of the light and the dark and of the worlds. With our powers, we created the Keyblade to keep the balance of Darkness and the Heartless to balance the Light. However, because of you, the balance has shifted and now Darkness is slowly spreading towards the other worlds."

Xemnas grinned at this and started laughing maniacally. "Ahahaha! Seems the darkness has won once more. Even in Death, I have won!"

"No. You have lost, Xemnas." Xemnas stopped and stared at the man with a fury. "Because of your acts, these darkness have transformed into nine separate beings able to destroy anything. And they are currently destroying a world as we speak!" At this, the Darkness faded and the whole 'room' was bathed in light. Xemnas recoiled in shock when he saw eleven pods with his organization within them. They seemed to be sleeping silently and was not bothered with what was happening outside.

"Wh-What is this!?" What have you done to my subordinates!?" Xemnas was shaking in his feet. If these people were strong enough to defeat his organization, this could mean trouble. "They are not hurt, merely asleep..."

Xemnas hung his head in despair, in an instant he turned into a blur and bashed open a pod releasing Xigbar. "_Yaaaawn..._Oh! Hey, boss! What's shakin'? Guess you lost to Sora, huh?" Xemnas glared at Xigbar, which he replied by smiling at him. The figures in the chairs instantly stood up and they pulled off their hoods which revealed...clones!? Clones, it was. Each member from II to XII was an exact replica of the organization. The Xigbar clone rushed forward and shot a multitude of shots which released the other members. Yawns, moans and groans were heard as Numbers III to XII.

Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaues, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene. Seems like they've all awakened from their sleep. In a flash, they were standing side by side, eyes glaring at the man in front of them. "You bastard! How dare you seal us away!" Axel's voice rand throughout the space and he keeled over, chakrams blazing. Each member released their weapons but before they could do anything, 'Leader' as we shall call him for now waved his hand and they found themselves bound by chains of light.

"I could...erase you now, you know if only I didn't plan on using you. Now, don't interrupt me, as I've told you, your acts have caused Nine great beasts of Darkness to form in a world." Some of the Organization members glared at 'Leader'. "And what the hell do you want US to do!?" Larxene spat.

'Leader' merely smiled. "I want you...to help a boy...He had been hurt several times because of you. He holds the strongest darkness and he still holds on to the light, you might say he might be the next candidate for the Key." At this, the members eyes bulged out in shock. A new key? This is preposterous! But...it was also higly possible...This man did say he was the creator.

His voice made them come out of their thoughts. "In a few days, his home will be attacked by a Darkness. A Darkness so vile, the residents of that world will no chance of beating it which is why you will come into the act. You will train the boy in not only harnessing the Darkness, you will also pass down your fighting styles..."

The members had started to mutter amongst themselves, not really happy but a few such as the more reasonable ones thought it true, It was Zexion's voice which silenced the room. "I can see where you are going. We not only destroy these Dark beasts, our styles will not fade into nothingness, even if we fade away?"

'Leader' nodded and waved his hand which caused a portal to appear. The Organization were released from their bindings and Xemnas stepped forward, "Very well. We accept. We shall train this boy and destroy the Nine Beasts."

All twelve members rushed forward and dissapeared into nothingness via portal. The once light-filled room was once again filled with darkness and in it, a deep and evil chuckle echoed...

* * *

-Chuunin Exams, Preliminaries-

"And this is the end for the preliminaries. Please head to the chuunin exams stadium in one month in which we will have the final part of the exams. Dismissed!" Several resounding poofs were heard as the proctor, Hokage and several other leaving the genins with their jounin senseis. Naruto, as enthusiastic as ever, rushed towards his sensei.

"Kaka-sensei! I need all the help I can get? Can you train me, please, please, PLEASE!?" Naruto's eyes were glistening in wait only to be shot down by a 'No'. Crest-fallen, Naruto pointed his finger at Kakashi only to meet with the scowling face of his sensei, mock dissapointment in his eyes. "Tsk, tsk ,tsk. And here I thought that I had taught you all about teamwork. I need to devote all of my time to training Sasuke. Kami-sama knows that he needs it since he's up against that Gaara kid. Now, off you go and train. I'll send someone to train you later. Ja!"

A swirl of leaves was the last thing Naruto saw. He walked off sulking, ignoring the callings of his teammate for ramen.

* * *

-Training Ground 30-

Training Ground 30 was different from the other sites mostly because it had a stench in the air which caused the muscles of a normal shinobi to deterioate from the inside and slowly melt into a puddle of black goo. But, does Uzumaki count as normal? No, of course not. Don't be silly. Said blonde was angrily punching and kicking air, his stance leaving several openings. His left leg raised up, he was about to initiate a heel drop when a yellow kunai grazed his right cheek.

He winced slightly as it grazed him. He stopped and looked around before his body was shocked in yellow volts of electricity. He yelled out in pain before falling to his knees. He huffed in pain as smoke started to rise out of his pores. _'Is it me...or is it getting hotter?' _

A voice rang out as if hearing his thoughts. "Nope! It's just me, kiddo! Burn, baby, burn!" Several pillars of flames appeared and scorched Naruto, burning off most of his clothes and his skin was a charred colour once the fires died down. What had happened next was almost impossible. Several spears encased in wind stabbed Naruto in several different places, followed by a series of what seemed to be water clones, attacking him. He was not drenched in water and he had felt the air turn cold and he was suddenly encased in ice up to his neck. It was cold...So cold...Is this what Death feels like? To feel your body slowly losing it's warmth? _'It can't be...I still have to be Hokage...'_

* * *

"Tch...so this is the kid we're supposed to train? He's weak! At least Sora had the skills to either block or avoid our attacks. This kid can't do squat!"

A resounding bop was heard. "Just because he's weak doesn't mean he can't get stronger. He has the latent potential. The training ground in which we were fighting to test his skills was thick with Darkness that it practically stuck to the boy's skin and slowly turned into what these humans call 'chakra'. How he even has the ability for Darkness is beyond me."

Xemnas merely watched his subordinates arguing with each other when a moan of pain came from the blonde enigma. He quickly shushed the others and waited for Naruto to awake. As soon as he was up, his eyes bugged out the twelve people around him. He remembered that he was training until he was attacked. His eyes widened at the realization, he quickly stood up and jumped over the head of a blonde girl with antennae like hair only to be grabbed by the ankle and to, once again, embrace the earth in all its glory.

The twelve figures huddled around him, one of them grabbing his arm and pulling the blonde up. His front was covered in dirt so one of them had deemed it a grand idea to summon a ball of water and splash it upon the prone, hurt form of Naruto. He yellled out in shock as his brain registered the cold water. He shivered in the cold and even more so as a sudden gust of wind surrounded him like a makeshift hair-dryer. Now spotless and totally dry, Naruto took several steps back before brandishing a kunai to unleash hell if he wished it.

The one with blonde hair merely snickered for a while before it turned into full blown-out laughter. "Wh-what are you going to do with that, boy?" Naruto growled and summoned several Kage Bunshins, momentarily shocking the twelve invaders momentarily before they were dispersed with a simple swing of what seemed to be a large claymore. The wielder of said weapon had a feral look upon his face, framed by a soft serene head of hair and the most distinguishable feature was that of a large X like scar marred upon his beautiful and feral face.

"We are here...to talk."

Naruto's ears twitched slightly as he tried to find a hint of deception but found none, he calmed himself down and placed his weapon back into it's assigned pouch and stood there quietly.

"We can't tell you much as of now, but in due time, a Darkness will swallow your world and it's inhabitants erasing all life. We, have been chosen by the 'Creator' to train you in our areas of expertise. Each of us will be there to teach you to not only fight like a ninja but like a warrior of the Darkness as well."

"Isn't the Darkness evil?" Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow as he asked this.

"Yes. In most cases, the Darkness is indeed evil but there are others who have used the Darkness to fight for the Light. You hold...inside of you, the great Kyuubi, one of the greatest avatars of Darkness and you used his power to fight for your friends. For your precious people. We can help you to not only control that power but also the recognition you deserve." Xemnas put out his hand, waiting for an answer. "We are here to help you. We have no other motive."

Naruto shifted from foot to foot contemplating on what will happen. He heard it, the dark tone in which thei silver-haired man used. He wanted to use the blonde for his own purposes but Naruto didn't care. He knew it was for a good reason. He grabbed Xemnas' hand and shook it.

Let the torture...begin.

* * *


End file.
